


Road that leads to You/Always & Forever

by accidentalrambler



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Playlist, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road That Leads to You: Caroline is not ready to be his last love. Yet. She leaves Mystic Falls and sets out to travel the world by herself. Klaus is busy ruling over NOLA but his thoughts often stray towards his Queen.</p><p>Always & Forever: Caroline finds her way to NOLA and back to Klaus. Although she's ready to be with him now, it doesn't go without any glitches. Together, they learn how to be in a relationship that lasts to infinity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road that leads to You/Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssklarolinewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssklarolinewrites/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I really hope you like my gift and the idea I've come up with. For playlists, you've requested something not too angsty and that underlines how Klaroline will be together someday. So I've decided to compose two playlists for you, a sort of "double album". The first one is about Caroline setting out to see the world and Klaus ruling in New Orleans, both of them missing each other. The second one is about them getting together and their life as a couple.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this gift just as much as I've enjoyed composing it :)

[ ](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=20sb0hc)

[Road That Leads to You](http://8tracks.com/giftexchange/road-that-leads-to-you?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [giftexchange](http://8tracks.com/giftexchange?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

1\. _Maps_ by **Maroon 5**

Caroline leaves Mystic Falls and sets out to see the world. She’s been feeling this wanderlust since her 18th birthday and now it’s time to explore it.

 

 2. _Closer_ by **Kings of Leon**

The rule over New Orleans is not easy. Not to mention, a certain blonde is always on Klaus’ mind. _She took my heart, I think she took my soul…_

 

3\. _The Wanderer_ by **Johnny Cash feat. U2**

Caroline’s exploring the world out there, great cities, monuments, music and art. Some are as wonderful as she thought they’d be and some are disappointing.

She wonders what Klaus thinks of them.

 

4\. _Summertime Sadness_ by **Megan Davies & Keelan Donovan**

At the beach bar, sipping drinks and staring at the endless ocean, Caroline thinks of Klaus and the last time they’ve seen each other, in the woods.

The gentle brush of his lips against her cheek and his burning gaze as they parted ways. For now.

 

5\. _Work Song_ by **Hozier**

Klaus is busy in NOLA, trying to make it a safe place for the Queen of his undead heart. He would do anything for her.

 

6\. _Undress Me_ Now by **Morcheeba**

Klaus “accidentally” runs into Caroline in Barcelona. She should be mad but, damn, if she hadn’t missed him. Sexy times ensue.

 

7\. _Fade into You_ by **Sam Palladio & Clare Bowen**

She doesn’t want to admit it but she misses him. Craves him like the blood that gives her life.

 

8\. _Always in My Head_ by **Coldplay**

Whatever he does, Caroline always manages to sneak her way back into his mind.

 

9\. _Wolves Without Teeth_ by **Of Monsters and Men**

As they are apart, Caroline and Klaus are haunted by dreams of the life they could have together. Caroline soon begins to realize they are really meant to be.

 

10\. _Undisclosed Desires_ by **Muse**

Will she stop fighting her desires and let Klaus in?

 

[ ](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=t9wpw5)

[Always & Forever](http://8tracks.com/giftexchange/always-forever?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [giftexchange](http://8tracks.com/giftexchange?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

1\. _Everlasting Light_ by **The Black Keys**

Caroline comes to NOLA. It will probably take a lot of work but she knows what she wants now.

 

2\. _The Christmas Song_ by **The Raveonettes**

Caroline’s first Christmas in New Orleans. She invites the Originals to celebrate at her apartment. As everyone leaves, Klaus lags behind

to spend as much time as he can with her.

 

3\. _Powerful_ by **Major Lazer feat. Ellie Goulding and Tarrus Riley**

The pull between was strong from the start and now the more they get to know each other, their passions and quirks, the stronger it gets.

 

4\. _Lumina_ by **Joan Osbourne**

Caroline and Klaus’ first time after they reunited in NOLA. _She bit the fruit and juice ran down her chin…_ Finally giving in.

 

5\. _All of Me_ by **John Legend**

Klaus gets incredibly drunk one crazy night during carnival and serenades Caroline. _Everyone_ is amused.

 

6\. _Kiss with a Fist_ by **Florence and The Machine**

Caroline moves in with Klaus. This probably doesn't go as smoothly as they thought. But when two people are as passionate

about each other as they are, it's hardly surprising, really.

 

7\. _You're So Vain_ by **Carly Simon**

Caroline drags Klaus to karaoke and they almost have a fight on stage, getting too much into the song.

 

8\. _Walking on Sunshine_ by **Katrina and The Waves**

Caroline has this habit of singing in the bathroom, but on occasions Klaus joins her for shower, she’s not only walking

on sunshine but also seeing the stars.

 

9\. _Dance with Me_ by **Nouvelle Vague**

Sometimes they're so playful. Like now, in the bar full of people, pretending to be strangers, seducing each other again and again.

 

10\. _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by **Elvis Presley**

No, they couldn't help it.


End file.
